


(May)be Mine?

by FandomObsessions016



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessions016/pseuds/FandomObsessions016
Summary: To win a bet, Kagome and Inuyasha team up to convince their closest friends that they are not at all interested in each other. Not... at... all. Totally platonic. One hundred percent.My spicy contribution for the Inuyasha Sugar & Spice event on Tumblr. <3
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	(May)be Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as has been the case recently for literally everything I seem to write... it WAS originally going to be a one shot lol then I started writing it... SO HERE WE ARE... again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :) Chapters will be uploaded every other week until I get caught up with my life. hahah
> 
> This was written for the Sugar and Spice Tumblr event and is my spicy contribution!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sango clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth, eyes rolling to the side of her head as she twirled the tiny black plastic straw in her fruity cocktail. They were bickering. _Again_. Not even old married couple type bickering. It was something far more annoying and far more gross. If she wasn’t sitting right there watching them, she would have sworn heavy petting would have been involved in their arguing. But that was them. It’s what they _did._

It was their foreplay… just without the after party or the final climax.

And it was pissing her off.

Why? Because she’d watched this very thing happen over… and over… and over… for the past three and a half years. The heated stares, the impassioned rebuts, and the palpable sexual tension between two of her best friends that they each naturally and vehemently denied time and time again. It was, in a word, _exhausting._ And gross. Gross was another word for it.

“Just get a room already,” their other friend bemoaned, lifting his pint glass to his lips, ignoring the two sets of eyes that were no longer fixated on each other, but were then trained on him.

“Excuse you!” Admonished the raven-haired beauty who Sango had met during freshmen orientation. They had become fast friends. Though, at the time, Sango hadn’t realized Kagome was part of a two-for-one deal. Shortly after meeting Kagome, Sango met Inuyasha. Inuyasha had met Miroku and the four of them had quickly bonded. Three years later and they were a well-recognized group of friends on campus.

Even back then though it had been clear to Sango, and Miroku, that as much as Kagome and Inuyasha claimed to be _friends_ they were friends only in name. As in, yeah, their _contact_ was strictly platonic - no kissing or overt touching, that type of stuff - everything else about them screamed: “hopelessly in love with this _idiot.”_ Or, at least, that’s how Sango and Miroku interpreted it. They saw it in the way Kagome’s sapphire eyes sparkled every time the half-demon walked into the room and in the way Inuyasha became instantly surly or sour the moment Kagome left his side. They were two peas in a goddam pod. Two peas that were adamant to a nauseating degree that there wasn’t _any_ chemistry between them. None. Whatsoever.

 _‘Ridiculous,’_ Sango thought to herself, taking a sip from her cocktail. But Miroku was just as stupid as Kagome and Inuyasha were. He should have known not to antagonize them. Kagome and Inuyasha, though different in many respects, were both stubborn and had dug in their heels on the issue long ago. They would each die on that hill claiming that they were friends and nothing more. And Sango, though irate, was going to let them die on that hill. All alone. By themselves. As payback.

“Help me out, Sango,” Miroku whispered, turning to the brunette.

Sango looked at him with a deep pity but had no inclination to get involved. “You made your bed…”

Miroku sighed heavily and looked back at their two friends. “We’re leaving for Spring Break tomorrow… can we just… focus on that…. maybe…” He muttered, trying to change topics after his miscalculation.

“Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” Kagome murmured, gesturing for Inuyasha to slide out of the booth they were sharing at the bar. He sighed as if annoyed by her request but moved all the same.

“I’m going to get a drink while I’m up,” he grumbled, implying he had no interest in getting anyone else a drink.

“I’ll take a vodka cranberry,” Kagome purred, patting him teasingly on the chest as she scooted by.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn’t tell her no. He never would, at least not to her face. He’d complain to Miroku later about how “entitled” or “bratty” she was. But Miroku would always know that it was a meaningless snub Inuyasha verbalized only to simulate mental and emotional distance between Kagome and him.

As the two bickering adults went in separate directions, Miroku turned to glare at Sango. “Really? You couldn’t have helped me out there? I mean, seriously?!”

“Miroku, we’ve tried making snide remarks before, it doesn’t work. Give me a workable option and I’ll back you up,” she answered, exhaling loudly before taking another sip of her drink. Inuyasha and Kagome weren’t the only ones exhausting her.

“We need to do something…” Miroku stated firmly, looking down at the carbonated drink in his hand. “This is getting out of hand, they clearly like each other.”

“You’re telling me,” Sango muttered sarcastically, putting her glass on the table and looking over at Inuyasha, who was leaning across the counter of the bar with a bored expression on his face. She had no idea how the two friends were so blind. It was clear as day freshman year and it was just _painfully_ obvious now.

“What if… what if we make a bet?” Miroku suggested, an idea forming in his head as he thought out loud. “They are competitive… they will _want_ to prove us wrong.”

“I don’t see how making a bet among the four of us-”

“No,” Miroku interrupted, lifting his index finger in emphasis, “not a bet between the _four_ of us. What if you and I… make a bet with them… separately…”

“What? So, like, I make a bet with Kagome and you make a bet with Inuyasha and we see who wins?” Sango inquired, already skeptical of the logistics.

“Yeah, exactly like that. We make bets with them… in private… that, unbeknownst to them, brings them together!” He exclaimed as if getting Inuyasha and Kagome to recognize their mutual pining was as simple as smashing two toy dolls together.

“I don’t know…”

“Sango… just think about it, okay? That’s all I’m asking.” Miroku pleaded, widening his violet eyes and giving her that pout that made her stomach flutter.

“Ugh, fine,” she reluctantly agreed. “I’ll give it a _think.”_

Inuyasha returned a moment later, carrying his drink and, as expected, one for Kagome as well. “So, when are we leaving again?”

“For?” Miroku asked, seemingly having forgotten the topic he’d brought up moments ago.

“Spring Break. Going to Florida and shit right?”

“Yes, America’s cesspool,” Sango commented bitterly. “How… _fun…”_

“Hey, you agreed on the hotel and the location!” Miroku responded defensively.

“How could I possibly disagree when you were squealing like a goddam banshee in excitement?” Sango teased, shaking her head. “I’m very excited, don’t get me wrong, I’m just saying we should all get tested when we get back.”

“What are we testing?” Kagome asked, returning and squeezing into the booth next to Inuyasha, excitedly grabbing for her drink. Inuyasha teasingly pulled it just out of reach, beginning a game of keep-away that had both Miroku and Sango rolling their eyes as Kagome fed right into it, leaning all over the half-demon to get at her drink as he moved the drink farther _just_ out of reach.

“Give it!” Kagome laughed, looking up at Inuyasha with that girl-next-door smile and bright eyes that had haunted his fantasies for longer than he cared to admit.

He left out a forced huff, but slid the drink over to her, both seemingly unaware of Miroku making a joke gagging face with Sango.

“What are we testing?” Kagome repeated, looking up and over at the two cackling schemers.

“Our bodies, for S.T.D.s after Spring Break,” Sango answered, giggling as Miroku rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at her arm.

“Get a room,” Inuyasha mocked, gold eyes glaring at his two friends.

“Shall we?” Miroku purred, grinning down at Sango and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not on your life,” she responded, pressing a hand into his chest and pushing him an inch further away.

“Oh, Sango, how you wound me!”

“Save it,” she remarked, looking up and over at Kagome and Inuyasha, both of whom were staring back at her with incredulous grins. “What?!”

“Nothing,” Kagome mumbled, “just really excited for next week.”

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome leaned back in her seat, sipping her new drink, still watching her friend. As much as Sango and Miroku loved to give her and Inuyasha shit about her _totally_ platonic friendship with Inuyasha, it was so striking to her that Sango and Miroku were so ignorant of their own feelings and incessant flirtations.

It was constant. Little giggles every time Miroku whispered something perverted that made Sango blush, and tender touches along the arms as if a lack of physical proximity would slowly kill them, and the way their eyes locked in any space, it was more than enough evidence to support Kagome and Inuyasha’s theory that the two were smitten with each other and too fucking blind to see it.

 _‘Hypocrites,’_ Kagome thought to herself.

* * * * *

They left the cozy sports bar after a few more drinks, Sango having declared that she wanted to “shake her _thang_ ” and sweat off the stress from the prior week of classes. Kagome had readily agreed, as did Miroku who was more than a little excited for the opportunity to acquaint himself with a new mouth. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had to be coaxed and bribed.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have just stayed at the sports bar,” he groaned, walking next to Kagome who was giddily skipping next to him.

 _“Because,”_ she began, stretching out her words and speaking in that high tone her voice got stuck in every time she drank. “We can’t _dance_ in there!”

“Why do you need to dance?!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

“It’s what my body wants!” Kagome responded, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

“No, it’s what the vodka wants.” He responded, sidestepping around her as Kagome tripped over herself while twirling on the sidewalk. “You’re basic, just admit it! Alcohol makes you want to dance! This happens every time you have vodka.”

“They’re doing it again,” Miroku whispered into Sango’s ear, both sets of eyes watching Kagome feign offense while smirking up at Inuyasha with her big blue eyes and cotton-candy sweet smile as he grinned back down at her, drinking in her presence.

“Yeah, I see,” she muttered back.

“Basic?! You’re calling _me_ basic?! Please! You’re a total cliche!” Kagome teased back, batting her eyes at him.

“How?!” Inuyasha spat, gold gaze glittering as it looked down at her, draining his retort of any venom or malice, a corner of his mouth twitching upward in a sly smile.

“Um, Mr. Gruff who’s really a softy? Puh-lease, it’s not an original trope.” She quipped, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth mirthfully and arching an eyebrow.

Sango and Miroku watched it all. The back and forth that continued all the way to the club, each flirty smile and teasing quip pushing Sango closer and closer to the edge. But the final straw happened shortly after their I.D.s had been checked and hands stamped.

Not even five minutes in and a man asked Kagome to dance by grinding up on her ass. And as any self-respecting college student would, Kagome whisked her mystery man to the dance floor to engage in a majestic expression of hedonistic freedom. That left Sango and Miroku alone to deal with Inuyasha and his ill-temper that _immediately_ followed Kagome’s absence.

The half-demon instantly growled then requested multiple shots the moment they arrived at the bar. Miroku frowned and sent a quick, knowing glance in Sango’s direction. As Inuyasha ordered, Sango walked up to Miroku, grabbing his wrist and forcibly dragging him away for a moment to speak in private before the man found a new victim to shove his tongue into.

“Hey, hey!” Miroku cried, “Sango if you changed your mind and want to get a room, you can just say that! You don’t have to rip my wrist off,” he complained, rubbing his skin after Sango released.

“That’s not what I’m interested in,” she snapped. “The bet, let’s do it.”

“What bet?”

“ _The_ bet!” She exclaimed in frustration. “With Kagome and Inuyasha!”

“Oh!… oh…” He muttered seemingly a little disappointed it wasn’t related to something else that she didn’t have the time or desire to try and comprehend, “cool. So you make a bet with Kagome and I’ll make a bet with Inuyasha and we’ll watch them ensnare themselves.”

“Okay… but how? Like how are we tricking them into this?” She pressed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. ‘ _Is that seriously his plan?! A five-year-old could come up with something more comprehensive._ ’

“Um, well…” Miroku paused, looking over at Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at the man that was still all up on Kagome’s ass. “They can’t know about the bets…

“Fine, but what are we betting?”

“What if… what if we bet them that they can’t… resist… bickering?”

“That’s weak,” Sango chastised. “Ugh, why do I even bother?”

“I don’t see you offering up any ideas!” He hissed.

“This isn’t really my wheelhouse!” She spat back.

“Okay, okay, well… let’s sleep on it and we can think of something better in the morning. Right now we’re at a club and I believe you wanted to dance on tables or some shit. So… you should-you should _definitely_ do that so I can see you shake your ass.” He grinned, violet eyes dipping to appreciate every sinfully sweet curve that was Sango in tight clothes.

“You’re ridiculous and annoying and I hate you,” Sango responded dryly before stalking back over to Inuyasha. “What did you order?”

“Whiske-” He began, stopping when Sango reached over and grabbed a shot of it for herself. “No, it’s fine really, I didn’t order those for myself or anything…”

“Oh shut up and Venmo me,” Sango responded, flipping her hair so that the ends of it hit him in the face before she stomped onto the dance floor and yanked Kagome away from the drunk idiot whose presence was beginning to annoy even Sango.

“What was that for?” Kagome asked softly, confused and surprised as she was dragged through the crowd, looking forlornly back at her former dancing partner.

“I don’t want to be with _men_ right now,” she muttered in response, finding a small pocket of space to dance in with Kagome.

“Aw, did you and Miroku get into a little tiff,” Kagome teased, wiggling her brows suggestively.

“Ugh, as if!”

“Oh please, you _love_ to give me shit for my relationship with Inuyasha but you’re the pot calling the kettle black!”

“What are you insinuating?!” Sango hissed, while Kagome stared back at her with wicked glee.

“I’m not insinuating anything, I’m _telling_ you that you like Miroku and that you have been projecting that onto my friendship with Inuyasha!”

“That’s insane!”

“Is not!

“Is so!”

“Is not!”

Sango opened her mouth, ready to continue her childish back and forth with Kagome when lightning struck. That was _the_ bet… she would use Kagome’s _clearly_ incorrect assumptions about _her_ relationship with Miroku against Kagome! A mischievous grin spread across her face, her mulberry eyes twinkling in the light of the club as it came together. “You know what…” Sango began.

“What? You’re ready to admit I’m right?” Kagome teased giddily.

“No, actually, I think… you’re wrong and I _know_ I’m right…”

“As if,” she huffed.

“Wanna _bet_ on that?” Sango purred, silently laying the pieces as Kagome voluntarily stepped into her trap.

“Absolutely!” She proclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, “what’s the bet?”

“You want to prove that you and Inuyasha are a hundred percent platonic, right?” Kagome nodded as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, an implied “duh” at the end of it. “I bet you that the moment you put the moves on Inuyasha he caves, that he won’t be able to resist you _when_ you actually show him how you feel.”

“I don’t understand,” Kagome murmured, blinking rapidly. Did _she_ like Inuyasha? Yes. Did Sango know that? Also, yes, unfortunately. Kagome had told her about her decade-long crush on her oldest friend during a particularly drunk night sophomore year right before she dated Hojo. It had not been one of her finer moments…

The thing was… as much as Kagome liked Inuyasha, she was _positive_ that he did not feel the same for her. She tried broaching the topic with him in high school and it had gone, well… _poorly._ They were friends and she was happy to have him in her life as just that, even if Kagome did wonder what it would feel like to have him grind on her ass instead of a stranger.

“Starting tomorrow, when we leave for Spring Break,” Sango continued, “you will try to seduce Inuyasha and I will try to seduce Miroku. Whichever man caves first… loses.”

“Oh, you are so on!” Kagome smirked. “What do I get when I win? Other than bragging rights…”

“When _I_ win… You can… buy me gourmet coffees for half a month at that place downtown.” Sango smiled, knowing that Kagome _loved_ her fancy, overpriced caffeinated beverages.

“Deal,” Kagome extended her hand, shaking Sango’s vigorously. Each grinning wickedly at the other.

 _‘This,’_ Kagome thought to herself, ‘ _is going to be too easy_.’ Miroku would cave almost instantly, she was sure of it. Even if the idea of seducing her best friend made her anxious, Kagome was _positive_ that she wouldn’t have to do it for long, because Miroku would ensure her victory handedly and then she and Inuyasha could laugh about how wrong Sango had been in the end. Plus, it would _finally_ get those two together _and_ off her back. It was a win-win-win, she’d have been a fool _not_ to accept it.

At the other end of the club, Miroku leaned his back against the bar counter, searching for a beautiful woman to spend the night with, all while Inuyasha huffed next to him. “What is it this time?” Miroku asked, only half paying attention, winking at a woman and her friends as they walked by.

“I didn’t want to come,” he bemoaned, shaking his head.

Miroku rolled his eyes, “but you _did_ come… so… might as well have fun.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha huffed, turning to face Miroku, a new shot in hand. “What’s fun about… _this…”_ he asked, waving his hand around vaguely, referring to intoxicated person after intoxicated person falling over themselves and grinding offbeat to the too-loud music.

“You mean other than watching tightly dressed women shimmy and wriggle? What about the prospect of having sex? That a sweet enough deal for you?” Miroku responded sarcastically.

“You really will just sleep with anything that moves…” Inuyasha commented, tossing back the drink and placing the glass loudly on the counter.

“Hey, I have standards! I just… I appreciate women of all shapes and sizes. I shouldn’t be harassed for that! It’s not my fault the only woman you can appreciate is Kagome.” He remarked snidely.

“Not this bullshit again! Seriously?!” He admonished, growling at his friend.

“You can tell me you like her…” Miroku asserted, pulling his gaze away from a _fine_ woman with cherry lips and obsidian hair to glare at Inuyasha. “I know that, as men, we aren’t really supposed to discuss _feelings,_ but I support your crush on Kagome and think you should just tell her you like her.”

“Well, I don’t so… let’s just drop it.” Inuyasha snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you just tell me you want to fuck Sango…”

“I mean I would if she wanted me to…” He answered, “but I wouldn’t _just_ fuck her. She’s a friend, I would respect her.”

“You couldn’t last a fucking week without hitting on her,” Inuyasha commented offhandedly, rolling his eyes before searching the crowd for Kagome. Not because he liked her… just… _because…_

“Excuse m-” Miroku began before stopping himself and grinning. He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when it came to women who were interested in him and especially not one as nicely wrapped as this… “Okay, you wanna _bet_ on that?”

“What?” Inuyasha sneered. “Bet on what?”

“Look, I don’t believe you for a _second_ that you don’t have feelings for Kagome, I mean… I remember Hojo…”

Inuyasha’s lip involuntarily curled into a snarl at the mere mention of the guy. Hojo, also known as Kagome’s previous boyfriend, was a guy she had dated for roughly two years and broken it off with at the beginning of their senior year to Inuyasha’s _obvious_ relief. Miroku knew that Hojo wasn’t the problem, it was that _Hojo_ had been dating _Kagome._ Had Hojo dated anyone else, Sango, for example, Inuyasha wouldn’t have given two shits and may have even liked the guy.

“You get jealous anytime Kagome even so much as mentions another guy, that, my friend, is not how a platonic relationship works…”

“I’m her friend,” Inuyasha spat, “and Hojo was a goddam moron and boring as fuck! She did herself a favor by dropping his ass.”

“Yeah, no… he was sweet, and if you’d given him a chance you would have seen that he treated Kagome very well.”

“What’s your goddam point?” Inuyasha hissed.

“I don’t think you can resist Kagome,” Miroku challenged. “I mean you were practically putty in her hands on the way over here! All she has to do is give you those big eyes and bat her lashes and you fall over her!”

“You’re clearly mistaken because you’re describing exactly what you do around Sango,” he growled.

“So then we have a deal?”

“What’s the fucking deal?! Don’t fuck our friends? That’s fucking easy!” Inuyasha barked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Miroku grinned, recognizing that he’d hit a nerve when Inuyasha exclaimed “fuck” three times in the same mouthful. “Yeah, pretty much. For all of next week, neither one of us will intimately touch or flirt or, as you put it, fuck, our friends. Loser buys the other a steak dinner. A _nice_ steak dinner. This also means no flirty games like ‘keep away’ and all that shit you do when you bat those gold eyes at her.”

“Really you’re not going to flirt with Sango for a full week?” Scoffed Inuyasha, laughing at the prospect. Miroku’s head would surely explode.

“Okay, okay, fair point. I shouldn’t deprive her of my attention, but… no touching then! Hands off. All week.”

“Deal,” Inuyasha spat, grinning at his friend in premature triumph. ‘ _This will be too fucking easy_ ,’ he thought to himself. ‘ _Miroku can’t keep his hands off Sango for five minutes, let alone a whole week_.’

* * * * *

 _Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

Lazily, Kagome pried open her eyes, groaning at the trill of her phone going off on the nightstand next to her bed. Each new message a piercing chime that pulled her farther from her blissful slumber and closer toward the hangover she had been avoiding. They’d all spent the rest of the evening at the club, drinking copious amounts of liquor. So much, in fact, that by the end of the evening even Inuyasha was dancing.

But Kagome wasn’t at all jealous that he hadn’t danced with her. Nope, not at all. They were just good friends… and roommates.

Sighing loudly as her phone continued to sound off, her hand sloppily reached for her phone and opened it to check and see who the hell was messaging her. It was Sango. ‘ _Of course_ ,’ Kagome groaned. Sango was sending kissing emojis to taunt Kagome over their bet.

“Whatever,” she grumbled to herself, putting her phone on silent and stretching. They were leaving that morning to drive down to Florida for Spring Break and Kagome wasn’t interested in earning Inuyasha’s ire by being late because a certain other best friend was erroneously convinced that Inuyasha had a thing for her.

Sitting up in her bed, Kagome chewed on her lip. The bet was a little unfair in its construction, mainly because Sango and Miroku lived off-campus in separate apartments. Whereas, Kagome and Inuyasha roomed together… “Stupid,” she muttered to herself, running her hand through her already messed up tresses.

It didn’t matter though, Kagome was positive that he didn’t have any feelings for her and only saw her as his friend - a sister from another mister if you would. Inuyasha, she was certain, would never see her as anything. It’s why she was so adamant that they would never be anything.

That and, of course, because she didn’t think that they would ever make it as a couple anyway… why would she? Other than that sexy dream she had of him that one, okay fine, _five_ times… they just weren’t compatible. Simple.

Still, Sango had sent her the kissy faces as a reminder that… the bet had started. It was showtime. It was time to rise and… _shine._

Kagome tossed her legs out of bed and sighed heavily looking at her disheveled form in the mirror in her room. Her hair was a mess and well, she evidently hadn’t successfully gotten all of the makeup off her face from the evening prior because her eyes were lined with flecks of mascara. ‘ _Super sexy_ …’ she thought to herself as she pulled on pajama shorts, forgetting the bra that called her name and walking out into the shared living space with Inuyasha.

She spotted him immediately. He was always up before her. That man had energy to _burn_ at all hours of the day. Kagome could smell the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee and she began to skip over, stopping when she remembered that she had left her bra forlornly on the floor.

Inuyasha had turned on the coffee maker for her like he did almost every morning, but he sat at the kitchen island, eyes cast downward, typing furiously. He didn’t so much as look up from his laptop as she passed.

Kagome eagerly poured herself a cup and sighed loudly in content. It was _just_ the pick-me-up she needed after their long night in the club. “Morning,” she mumbled between taking life-breathing sips of her caffeine.

Though he hadn’t looked up, Inuyasha had been aware of her entrance. As she spoke, he dragged his gold gaze up, away from his assignment, landing on Kagome for not more than a split second before immediately finding his keyboard again. “Cold?”

“What?” She murmured, blinking at him before it occurred to her what he was referring to as she looked down. Kagome hid her gulp and blush by taking another sip of her drink. “A little warm, actually,” she purred back, fighting the immense desire to duck and roll as his piercing eyes met hers.

“Right…,” Inuyasha replied, pulling out his phone. This was undoubtedly one of Miroku’s dirty fucking tricks to put pressure on him and win the bet. ‘ _How the fuck did that goddam sociopath get Kagome to go along with this?!_ ’ He growled, pulling up his messages. Sure enough, his inbox was full of antagonizing messages. ‘ _What an asshat_ ,’ Inuyasha snarled, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He looked up to find that Kagome was still staring at him, those sapphire eyes he loved half-lidded and blinking slowly as if beckoning him to just… _act._ Inuyasha fucking hated Miroku. _Hated_ him. ‘ _This is just… she forgot… she forgot to get dressed and doesn’t know… she doesn’t know how distracting she is_ ,’ he tried to internally rationalize while swallowing down the desire to rip the shirt off entirely and fuck her on the counter. ‘ _Just be cool_ …’

She was his friend… and she liked guys like _Hojo._ Inuyasha was nothing like Hojo and he knew that. ‘ _Dumbass doesn’t know what he’s talking about, Kagome would never like me like that_.’

Inuyasha sighed loudly, then grabbed his computer. He wasn’t going to get any work done with her looking like _that_ and looking _at_ him like that. “You gonna be ready to leave in thirty minutes?” He asked, voice far thicker than he wanted it to be.

“Mmhmm,” she murmured.

He nodded then _ran_ to his room. That assignment needed to be submitted prior to their departure, especially if Kagome and Miroku were working together on the goddam bet.

As the door to his room clicked shut, Kagome looked down at her perky nipples rolling her eyes, “you’re going to give me away completely, aren’t ya?” Hearing his clawed hands typing furiously away in the other room, Kagome sauntered back to her room and sent Sango a selfie, nipples and all.

[Game on.] - Kagome

* * * * *

Inuyasha finished his assignment in twenty minutes and grabbed his bags, hastily walking toward his car to start filling the thing. He needed _something_ to distract himself from the picture of Kagome from that morning looking unbelievably fuckable in nothing but a shirt and shorts.

Throwing his bags into the trunk, he took a deep breath. He could make out the padding of her feet coming down the stairs, on her way to the car. ‘ _It’s fine… she’s dressed now, in something more than a loose shirt and shorts… and everything will be-_ ”

He turned to acknowledge her presence, all thoughts coming to a screeching halt as he gaped at her, resisting the urge to scream and high-tail it to Miroku’s and strangle the fucker. Kagome waltzed over to him, wavy raven hair falling around her perfectly though that was hardly what drew his attention. He knew this had to be something Miroku put her up to because the woman never dressed like this… ever. _Ever._

He’d known her for over a decade and not _once_ had Kagome gone into public like that.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, thinking he _had_ to be seeing things, but as he turned to look at her again he realized to his abject horror that he wasn’t imagining it. Kagome was standing next to him, in a crop top - _still_ bra-less - and the tiniest fucking daisy duke shorts he’d ever seen. ‘ _She’s…. she’s_ trying _to kill me_ …’ Blinking next to her like an idiot, he began to mentally revisit everything she’d been angry with him over for the last five years to try and understand why she would be so determined to send him into an early grave.

Kagome stood in front of him, waiting, an awkward silence hanging between them as he blocked the trunk she needed to get to to put her bags in. She waited a moment, looking around the driveway as he stared at her. She pursed her lips then looked back up at him. The man looked _horrified._

“I, uh, I need… I need to get to the trunk…” she mumbled, lifting her hand and pointing to the space he was currently blocking.

“Right,” he mumbled, backing away and pulling out his phone. This _had_ to be cheating. Miroku wasn’t allowed to consort with the enemy. ‘ _Where is the honor?! Where is the decency?!_ ’

His fingers skimmed across the surface of his phone quickly, but Inuyasha couldn’t stop himself from looking up at and staring at Kagome. She looked fucking _amazing,_ but those shorts… they were far too alluring, far too… _short_ for Kagome to be bending over like that as she grabbed her bags off the ground then fen-angled her things in the back of his S.U.V. Every time she bent over to grab a bag it had his mind short-circuiting like a computer in water. Every time she shimmied that thick ass twisting and turning as if trying to find the best lighting to show off said curves it made his lungs forget to process oxygen. In sum, it was far too provocative for his already love-sick state of existence.

“Ka-kagome!” He stammered, shaking his head. “Why don’t you go get the rest of your things and _I’ll_ load the damn car, ‘kay?”

Kagome furrowed her brows, turning to stare at him. “Why? I can do it. The bags aren’t that heavy.” She protested.

He growled and rolled his eyes, “just go get your shit.”

“Whatever,” Kagome grumbled lowering her bag to the ground and walking away.

As she bounded up the stairs to get the rest of her things, Inuyasha pulled out his phone _finally_ sending his message to Miroku.

[You’re a fucking dick. And a cheater.] - Inuyasha

[Takes one to know one! What the hell did you promise Sango?!] - Miroku

“What…” Inuyasha mumbled, “what the fuck is this idiot talking about?”

“Hey,” Kagome called, walking up to him.

Inuyasha quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket before turning to look at Kagome again. He swallowed thickly, catching a whiff of cherry lipgloss and wondering if it tasted the same as it smelled. 

“Here’s the last of it.” She announced, dropping her things at his feet and smiling like she was an innocent cinnamon roll instead of a demon sent from hell to swindle him out of a steak dinner.

“Great,” he replied dryly. “Hey, Miroku mentioned Sango was acting weird… you know anything about it?” Inuyasha questioned, grabbing her things and putting them in the trunk, doing his absolute best to avoid looking at her again.

“Nope, maybe she’s just excited about the break or, you know, expressing her true feelings,” Kagome answered, playing with a piece of her hair as she spoke.

He almost choked on air before shutting the trunk and walking by Kagome, grumbling expletives to himself. Miroku was going to _pay_ for whatever shit he had told Kagome, of that Inuyasha was certain.

“What’s that for?” She questioned, walking over to the passenger side of the car.

“Nothing,” he bit out, sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“Okay,” Kagome muttered, clicking her seat belt while settling into her spot. 

It really was _her_ spot. Even if he owned the car, Kagome owned that front seat next to him. Anytime he went anywhere, even if it was just to the store for eggs or some shit, Kagome road with him. She was more than his best friend, she was his partner. And Inuyasha had never been happier to have the road distract him from fixating on said partner.

Idly, he was hyper-aware of her movements. The gentle way she ran a hand through her luscious locks, the _almost_ silent way she nibbled on her bottom lip, and the tip-tap of her fingers as they sent messages to Sango and Miroku, letting the duo know that Inuyasha and she had left. They would rendezvous at the hotel and go from there. With the long expanse of tar, paint, and metal in front of him, Inuyasha began to relax. As long as his gaze remained fixed on the road and not on Kagome, he was good. Great. Fine. Totally _spectacular._

“What did you mean, earlier, when you said that Sango was acting weird?” Kagome asked, her voice softly floating above the music.

“Miroku had mentioned that she wasn’t her usual self,” he responded flatly, resisting the urge to look into her deep, ocean eyes that would swallow him whole and give him blue balls almost as impressively aching with desire.

“Ah,” Kagome commented, an eyebrow twitching up ever so slightly, a knowing grin painting her features. She sent a quick and taunting message to Sango asking how it was going. They had exchanged photos that morning, showing off their _outfits._ Sango had just as little clothing on as Kagome, though Sango had also mentioned that Miroku seemed a little… _off_ that morning. He hadn’t hit on her _once._ It was a quick comment that had Kagome concerned that maybe… maybe she _had_ misinterpreted their relationship…

She lifted her sapphire gaze and glanced over at Inuyasha. He’d been tense since he noticed her that morning. It had made her nervous but also… strangely… hopeful. If he really didn’t have _any_ attraction to her… he wouldn’t have reacted right? He wouldn’t have stiffened up or stammered when she was loading her things, _right?!_ Kagome chewed on her lip, wondering to herself if that was the reason, or if she was just making him uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Kagome began, smiling up at him, “so I saw that a few acquaintances from college are staying at the same resort as us.”

“And?” He asked, still not looking at her.

Her smile drooped incrementally, but she pushed on. “And? What are the chances of Miroku running into one of his former flames? I happen to have it on good authority that Koharu will be around…”

“No, please tell me you’re joking?!” Inuyasha exclaimed, _finally_ facing her for a brief moment, a thick black brow raised in question.

“Nope,” she giggled. “Should we, uh, get some nice tequila, you know… just in case?” It was an inside joke between them. Koharu was a classmate that Miroku had dated on and off for roughly a year, much to Sango’s disdain. While Miroku was off gallivanting with the younger woman, Inuyasha and Kagome had spent _countless_ hours listening to Sango bemoan and gripe over his relationship. Three months into Miroku’s on-again, off-again relationship, Inuyasha and Kagome had made it a habit to keep good tequila on hand. They’d made a drinking game of Sango’s venting. Any time she mentioned a specific phrase - like calling Koharu “that _girl”_ \- they took a shot. When Miroku and Koharu had split indefinitely, they bought and drank an entire bottle together, laughing like the drunk idiots they were until Kagome passed out on top of him, both waking up in the morning to a barrage of messages from Sango thanking every god that he was finally over that _“child.”_

“Might have to,” Inuyasha smirked. If Kagome knew that Koharu would be in town, Miroku undoubtedly knew that as well. _‘Bastard,’_ Inuyasha thought to himself slowly realizing that Miroku likely knew that before making the bet with him last night. Koharu was the _perfect_ get-out-of-jail-free card. All Miroku had to do was spend the week with her, away from Sango, and he was almost guaranteed to win the bet. It was downright wicked. Which left Inuyasha to deal with both Sango and Kagome, both of whom were evidently acting “strange.” _‘Fucker.’_

“I’ll put it on the grocery list,” she teased, typing ‘tequila’ at the end of the group shopping list.

“Sango’s going to be furious if we run into Koharu,” Inuyasha commented.

“I’m not worried,” Kagome mumbled unthinkingly.

“And why is that?” He pressed, gold gaze quickly taking her in, blood heating just from a mere glance.

“Because-” Kagome began, before stopping herself and biting down on her lip. She couldn’t _tell_ Inuyasha about the bet, could she? Wouldn’t that be cheating? “Um, because-because we’ll find her someone else to focus on! It’s Spring Break! Tons of hot guys around to play with.”

“To play with?”

“Yeah, you know… get your… groove… thing… on and… whatnot,” she mumbled, trailing off and cheeks burning.

“Gosh, you’re just so cool, Kagome,” Inuyasha mocked. “Is that why you’re wearing-I’m sorry, _not_ wearing anything?”

“Hey! I thought I looked cute…”

“Cute is not the word I would have picked,” he remarked.

“Oh, well then… what word would you have picked?” Kagome purred, leaning over and watching him intently. “Hmm?”

“Exposed,” he nodded to himself. “That sounds more accurate.”

Kagome sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, swatting him on the side of the arm.

“Hey! No hitting the driver!”

“I’ll hit him if I want to!” Kagome barked back, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him like she used to when they were kids.

“Real mature. _Real_ mature,” he laughed.

“But, really,” Kagome squeaked, “I know it’s a… _new_ look, but… I don’t look _bad,_ right?” She chewed on her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks while she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. “Do I look like an idiot or not?”

“No, Kagome, you don’t look like an idiot.” He replied firmly, wincing at the scent of her anxiety. He _hated_ when she doubted herself. Kagome was strong and smart and stunning. To Inuyasha, she had no reason to ever doubt herself. Especially not when it was taking every goddam ounce of will power not to park the car on the side of the road and just-

 _‘Breathe…’_ he reminded himself, exhaling loudly before resting his head in his hand while forcing himself to look at the fucking road.

As if Kagome could read his thoughts and was hell-bent on derailing Inuyasha’s sanity, she squealed in excitement, surprising him before turning the radio up. “I love this song!” She exclaimed, wiggling in her seat like she always did when an artist she liked came on. Then, as she always did, Kagome sang along with the vibrant tune.

“You’re a terrible singer, you know that?” Inuyasha commented jokingly, though she was.

“Oh ‘cause you’re freaking Sinatra over here!” She teased. “At least I’m a better singer than you!”

He laughed to himself, before letting his head fall back. “Really? Fine, let’s just see who the better singer is!”

“No! Please! I’m sorry!” Kagome giggled, lifting her hands in surrender. “Inuyasha!”

“Nope, just remember, _you_ started this!” He teased, before clearing his throat and purposefully singing off-key, _loudly_ in the car. It wasn’t his _real_ singing voice. No, Inuyasha saved that for showers on days he knew Kagome had class at that time, but he had sung out of tune to her for years. It had started when they were kids and another kid, _Naraku,_ had made fun of Kagome’s voice. She wasn’t a _great_ singer, totally tone-deaf, but Inuyasha hadn’t liked that fucker who made fun of her or the _stench_ of embarrassment that wafted off Kagome after Naraku had mocked her. He loved her voice, even if it wasn’t Hollywood material and he’d be damned if he let anyone tell her not to sing when she clearly loved it. To make her feel better, Inuyasha had shown her his “singing” voice. Inuyasha hadn’t given two shits what that little fucker thought of him, but he’d loved the way that Kagome went from crying to laughing.

Some things were worth keeping secret. Like how it wasn’t his real voice, like the bet, and like his feelings for his best friend. It was just better that he _not_ threaten the only relationship he had that actually fucking mattered. Kagome was too precious to lose. So, he’d sing off-key to her for the rest of his ridiculous life if that’s what it took to make her happy.

“Okay! Okay!” Kagome cried between doubling over in laughter. “It’s like your voice gets _worse_ every time I hear it!”

That’s because it most certainly did. He stopped his “singing” and just laughed with her. Inuyasha put in _effort_ to make it sound as abhorrent as possible. Whatever… it wasn’t important.

“At some point, we do need to call my mom so we can wish Sota a happy birthday.”

“Let’s do that after the half-way point?” He suggested, “when we stop for gas and, I assume, grab coffee for you?”

“Ugh, yes! You’re an angel!” Kagome exclaimed.

“And you’re a _heathen,”_ he teased.

“Takes one to know one.” She giggled, flicking his arm.

* * * * *

After several hours and a couple pit stops, Inuyasha and Kagome pulled into the hotel, parking next to Sango and Miroku. The pair were leaning on the rental car Miroku had picked out and were chatting away. Inuyasha snorted, taking in the picture that was Miroku on the verge of losing the bet. He was _tense._ Miroku had his hands buried into his armpits, arms crossed over his chest, and was stiff as a board, watching Sango tell some story Inuyasha was sure Miroku wouldn’t fucking remember as his eyes flickered up and down her over and over as if possessed. The guy looked on the verge of having an aneurism.

“What’s so funny?” Kagome asked, before sliding out of the car.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Inuyasha answered quickly, shutting his door and walking to the back of his car. He couldn’t help but snicker as he rounded the back and actually took notice of Sango, who like Kagome, was clad in, well, basically nothing. Inuyasha took immeasurable joy in knowing that, at the very least, Miroku’s drive with Sango had been just as taxing as his drive with Kagome.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome walked to the back of the S.U.V. and lifted up the hatchback just as Inuyasha reached the trunk too. He instantly forced his eyes closed and shook his head, while Miroku broke into a fit of laughter.

“Hey,” Sango began, jogging over to Kagome, “Kagome?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe we _don’t_ lift our arms up that high when we aren’t wearing anything underneath?” Sango whispered, gently, her hands grabbing Kagome’s biceps and lowering them as Kagome’s face burned red. “Why don’t we leave the luggage to the boys and get the keys for the rooms?”

“Okay,” she squeaked, staring at the ground while Sango guided her toward the concierge.

“Did you have a fun ride?” Miroku asked between his fit of laughter.

Inuyasha glared at him before snarling, “what the _hell_ man?!”

“Excuse me?” Miroku asked, standing up straight and wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“You put her up to this!” Inuyasha growled, walking up to his friend. “That’s _cheating!”_

“Okay, as much as I would _love_ to take credit for Kagome not wearing a bra and then inadvertently flashing us… that had nothing to do with me or our bet.”

“I don’t believe you,” Inuyasha bit out. “I just can’t believe you’d stoop so low for some goddam steak!”

“What about you?! What the fuck did you say to Sango?!” Miroku hissed, “did you tell her Koharu will be in town?!”

“Dude! Fuck you! _I_ didn’t even know that!”

“Okay, well, let’s keep it on the DL then… whatever has gotten into Sango I am more than willing to explore…”

“Cool, why don’t you do that, lose the bet, prove I was right, and-”

“Woah there… I’m not going to lose this bet to you… not when Kagome is walking around like a sex-starved vixen. No shot in hell. I am willing to endure the blue balls just so I can see you make _that_ face all week.” Miroku grinned, chuckling more to himself as Inuyasha glared.

“You’re an ass.”

“Just admit you like her and we can call the whole thing off.”

“Go fuck yourself,” he snarled.

“I mean it’s that or call Koharu, and I’m not sure I want to open _that_ can of worms.”

“Just… starting grabbing shit,” Inuyasha grumbled, turning away from Miroku and pulling out several of the bags. His mind was spinning. ‘ _If Kagome isn’t working with Miroku to win the bet… then what the fuck is she doing?!_ ’

Inside the lobby of the hotel, Sango spoke with the concierge as Kagome watched the boys bicker before they began unloading their things. All the while she nibbled on her bottom lip. The car ride had been fun, but she kept thinking about Inuyasha’s comment on her attire, calling her look “exposed” and then, well, then she _had_ inadvertently exposed herself to him and Miroku. It wasn’t exactly how she’d imagined the start of their vacation going.

Sango sauntered over, dropping a key card in Kagome’s hands. “Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re all _friends_ here,” she teased, placing a hand tenderly on Kagome’s back. “Trust me, those pervs probably enjoyed it.”

Kagome exhaled loudly, “I should probably put on a bra or something, right?”

“I mean… we do have dinner soon.”

“Oh! That’s right!” Kagome exclaimed. She’d almost completely forgotten. They had made reservations at a nice restaurant for their evening meal. Although it wasn’t quite fancy enough to have a dress code, Kagome was pretty sure she’d look out of place in a crop top and short-shorts.

“Yeah,” Sango giggled. “So… maybe just put some stickies or something on over your nipples and we’ll be good to go.”

Kagome swatted at her friend, seeing both Inuyasha and Miroku make their way toward the lobby doors with the first round of bags. Sango walked up to each of them, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she handed each their room keys.

“Shall we?” Sango purred, pointing to the elevators. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked ahead while Miroku nodded appreciatively.

“Come on!” Inuyasha called, turning and glaring at Miroku.

The four rode the elevator up to the second-to-top floor, letting Sango lead the way to the rooms. “Tada,” she teased, pointing at the two rooms. They had booked two separate rooms, each containing two full beds and a kitchenette with a small living space.

“Cool, so I just need a minute to change and then we can head to dinner?” Kagome stated, looking between Miroku and Inuyasha.

“Sure,” Miroku answered, a little too gleefully. “Can’t wait to see what your _next_ outfit looks like.” Inuyasha elbowed him, hard. “Ow.”

Inuyasha pushed by Miroku, checked both rooms to see which his key card unlocked then walked in, leaving the three of them out in the hall.

“Guess this is me-” Kagome began, pushing her key card into the room Inuyasha _hadn’t_ taken only to see the light flash red. Her face flushed and she slowly dragged her gaze up to meet Sango’s. Sango, who was grinning like the maniacal devil she was, tilted her head toward the room Inuyasha was in.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, feigning concern. “You literally live with him… so… I didn’t think it would be a problem…”

 _“Living_ and _rooming_ with someone are two very different things!” Kagome hissed.

Sango shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean… I guess I could get you Miroku’s key card… all you have to do is admit that-”

“Fine! It’s… _fine,”_ Kagome bit out, glaring at her friend before walking into the same room as Inuyasha.

“Wha-” Inuyasha began, turning to see her behind him before his head tilted to the side in bewilderment. “Um…”

“I need to change,” Kagome hissed.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking uneasily between the two beds that were maybe two feet apart at best. “I’ll just… stand… out here,” Inuyasha muttered, placing the bags on the ground in the bedroom, before stepping out into the living space, hearing the door click shut between the areas. He ran a hand through his bangs, sighing loudly then shaking his head, his gaze landing on the couch.

Tension filled the air as he picked up on the soft sounds of Kagome’s clothes hitting the ground in the bedroom causing flashes of her throughout the day to fill his mind. Suddenly, none of the surfaces in their shared room seemed appropriate. All of them were just… well, they all looked like _amazing_ places to grab her and fuck her until every last picture of her exquisite form was permanently seared into his mind, not as a fantasy but a real, living memory. The couch, the counter, against the glass window… _‘fuck!’_ He thought, digging both hands into his silver hair, claws scratching at his scalp as he realized with a balmy bitterness that none of those surfaces were even necessary because they had fucking beds! But… the beds weren’t _for_ fucking. “Goddamnit,” Inuyasha snarled lowly to himself, ears pinned to his head, trying to swallow down his intrusive thoughts.

Come hell or high water, Inuyasha vowed that he was going to make Miroku pay for this stupid bet and all the hell that had been unleashed following it. Even if Miroku wasn’t _directly_ responsible for Kagome’s actions that day, Inuyasha was sure the fucker had done some mind jujitsu on her inadvertently convincing her that it was _her_ idea to make Inuyasha’s life a living blue-ball hell.

Just then, Kagome stepped out and Inuyasha gawked. ‘ _I’m going to fucking murder him_ …’

“What?” She asked in a nasally whine after taking one look at his face. “I look stupid, don’t I? Crap!”

“You-you don’t,” Inuyasha stammered, snapping his mouth shut and shaking his head, internally reprimanding himself for sounding like a goddam prepubescent kid with his first crush. Which, to be fair, Kagome _had_ been his first crush… but that was neither here nor there.

“Then why are you looking at me like _that?”_ Kagome exclaimed, sapphire gaze searching him for what she was sure was going to be a very negative retort.

“Because I’m not used to seeing you like-like… _that!”_ Inuyasha replied in exasperation, his hand waving up and down flippantly.

“Oh… so… it’s not-it’s not _bad?”_ She pressed, hands smoothing over the dress that clung to her like a glove.

“No, Kagome. It’s not _bad,”_ he growled, shoving his hands into his pockets and stalking toward the door to the room.

“So… then… Why are you upset?” She pressed, a hand landing softly on his forearm. “I’m wearing a bra, I promise…”

“That’s not-” Inuyasha exhaled loudly, a clawed hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Good for you, Kagome. I’m hungry and cranky, can we just fucking go now?”

“Sure,” Kagome mumbled, letting her hand drop lazily to her side before following him out, nibbling her lip and watching him with a small frown. He’d been tense all day and it was starting to concern her. Not enough to _stop…_ she had to win the bet after all, but just… his actions were food for thought. That was all.

Inuyasha knocked loudly on the door to Sango and Miroku’s suite. “Oi! Let’s _go!”_

“Goddam, what’s the fucking rush?” Sango yelled back, right before opening the door and noticing Kagome. She pursed her lips in an effort to hold back her laughter, mulberry eyes glittering in delight as she took in the delicious sight that was her best friend… and the absolutely _sour_ face Inuyasha had next to Kagome while waiting for Sango and Miroku.

Kagome stood there, next to Inuyasha, in a bright red dress. The cotton fabric clung to her petite frame, emphasizing all the right assets. The woman looked about as delectable as candy and just as sweet. Her sultry raven waves only emphasized her natural beauty and Sango was taking _endless_ joy in Inuyasha’s uncharacteristic attempts to keep Kagome at a physical distance and was overtly attempting to _not_ look at her.

“ _Inu-ya-sha_ ,” Sango began, stretching out his name in a teasing manner, “you okay? You look a little… _stiff?_ Tense? Rigid? Maybe even a smidge… _frustrated?”_

“You think you’re cute don’t you?” Inuyasha sneered, “I’m starving, can we get some fucking food? Now?” He demanded, stepping farther away from Kagome. A movement that did not go unnoticed by Sango.

“Oh… I bet you’re _ravenous,”_ Sango whispered just low enough that Kagome didn’t catch her, lifting her brows suggestively while her mulberry gaze gave him a quick once over. “Not sure it’s for food though…”

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, head tilting to the side as things began to click into place. It wasn’t Miroku that had inspired his current torture… it was Sango. “You little bi-”

“Shall we?” Miroku sang, interrupting the intense staring contest that had developed between Sango and Inuyasha.

“Yeah, aren’t you hungry, Inuyasha?” Kagome murmured, placing a hand on his forearm.

“Yeah, aren’t ya?” Sango challenged, smirking boldly at him before walking around the stunned half-demon toward the elevators. Kagome eyed Inuyasha warily but followed Sango toward the elevator.

“What was that?” Miroku asked, a little concerned about the _almost_ flirtatious interaction he’d witnessed between Sango and Inuyasha.

“They’re conspiring,” Inuyasha growled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking toward the elevator. “I don’t like it… they’re planning something.”

“You sound paranoid.”

“I _am!”_ He snarled, “Kagome doesn’t… she doesn’t… _dress_ like that!”

“Inuyasha, for fuck’s sake.” Miroku admonished, “she’s a fully grown woman. She can flaunt her assets as much as she wants. The real question is… are you going to nab her before someone _else_ realizes how sexy she is?” He asked, letting out a low whistle at the end as his violet eyes very obviously ogled their female companions.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Inuyasha spat in a hushed tone before they caught up with the girls.

“Your loss,” Miroku mumbled, taking a spot suspiciously close to Sango in the elevator before interlacing his fingers behind his back so he wouldn’t be tempted to examine Sango’s stunning form in her tight dress.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, huffing as the elevator door closed. Miroku was having the time of his goddam life all while Inuyasha began plotting out a hundred different ways to murder Sango in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :) 
> 
> This story is a lot of fun to write but is also probably the hardest for me to work on because I'm so self conscious. XD 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be uploaded in two weeks and if you want updates, sneak peaks, etc. you can follow me on tumblr at: FandomObsessions016
> 
> xoxo  
> Fandom Obsessions


End file.
